


One Happy Family

by minyoongurt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cute Kids, Dancer Park Jisung (NCT), Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, Minor Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mpreg, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Parent Seo Youngho | Johnny, Parenthood, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Slice of Life, Supportive Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Trans Male Character, Trans Park Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny definitely had a wild life with their two children. They loved them more than anything.





	One Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this precious fic   
> V  
> V  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738156

_ Age 0 _

 

A child’s cries had never been so comforting to Taeyong. He always found them irritating. He had never wanted children until he met Johnny. Childbirth and raising a child never appealed to him and his lifestyle. He was a dancer and being pregnant wouldn’t exactly be a benefit. He had never loved a child until his newborn was placed on his sweat-covered chest, crying it’s little swollen eyes out. 

 

Johnny was at his side throughout the fourteen hours of labor. Sure, the American’s eardrums were probably busted from all of Taeyong’s yelling, but he never left his husband’s side. He never let go of Taeyong’s hand until their son was safely laying on his chest. Only then did he take the first pictures of his husband and their little boy. 

 

They had agreed on a name months ago, before their baby was even the size of a grape. Sure, it’s dangerous to get attached too early on, but they took the risk. Not Johnny, nor Taeyong, could explain why they picked that name, but it just seemed perfect. They both had a gut feeling.

 

“Mark.” Taeyong breathed out, hand cupping the infant’s head protectively. “Seo Mark.” 

 

He couldn’t see Johnny’s face, for he couldn’t take his eyes off their son, but he knew his husband had the most loving smile on his face. 

 

“I’ll always love you.” Taeyong whispered, pressing a kiss to Mark’s round cheek. The baby was so perfect already. 

 

“He has your nose.”

 

He looked up to Johnny, who was smiling lovingly with tears in his eyes. He had never seen his husband so happy, except for maybe on their wedding day. Taeyong waved Johnny closer to see their son. His husband pulled a chair up beside the bed. “Want to hold your son?” He asked, reaching one hand up to wipe the tears that ran down Jonny’s cheeks.

 

With a nod, Johnny held his arms out. Even more tears came rushing down his cheeks when Taeyong carefully placed the infant in his arms. Mark was so perfect. 

 

“Hi, Markie.” Johnny whispered, smiling at their son. “Welcome to the world. Papa took real good care of you, didn’t he?” He stared into the big brown orbs that looked back up at him. “Now you get to meet me. I’m Dad. I took care of Papa when he was taking care of you. I sang to you sometimes, do you remember that?” He rambled, earning a chuckle from his husband.

 

“John, he has no idea what you’re saying.”

 

“Maybe he does, Yongie. I talked to your stomach a lot, maybe he recognizes me.”

 

Mark disturbed the calming atmosphere by wailing loudly, face contorting in discomfort. The infant was quickly placed back in Taeyong’s arms, the new father shushing him softly. 

 

“I think he’s hungry.” Johnny said, eyes wide with shock. Their boy definitely had a good set of lungs on him, hopefully he’d make good use of them one day.

 

“Yeah, probably. Can you grab one of the bottles?” Taeyong asked, looking to Johnny with pleading eyes. He was unable to produce milk, which meant they would have to bottle feed Mark. The parents agreed that they wanted to stay away from artificial products as much as possible, but bottle feeding was inevitable. 

 

Johnny got up from his uncomfortable plastic seat and grabbed a little bottle, swirling around the milk inside of it like he was opening up wine. “Here.” He held it out to his husband, who was still trying to soothe their screaming baby.

 

“What have we gotten ourselves into, John?” Taeyong sighed with a smile, gazing at Mark as the boy quieted down thanks to the food.

 

“We’ve gotten ourselves into a pretty crunchy pickle.”

 

Taeyong snorted. “We sure did.”

 

_ Age 3 _

 

“Papa!” 

 

Taeyong barely had time to take his shoes off when his three-year-old son came barreling towards him. He scooped Mark into his arms with a small wheeze. The child was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

 

“Hello, my little lion.” Taeyong cooed, placing a kiss on his son’s head. “Did you have fun with Uncle Tae and Auntie Winnie?” 

 

Mark nodded enthusiastically, nearing headbutting his father in the process. When Johnny came into his line of vision, he began to squirm in Taeyong’s arms. He had always been a little more attached to Johnny, which didn’t bother either parent. Taeyong worked more, so he found it fitting that Mark was more attached to his Dad. Johnny worked from home while Taeyong was a choreographer at SM Entertainment.  

 

He let the child down and watched as he ran into Johnny’s awaiting arms. Taeyong’s heart swelled when he heard Mark say “I missed you, Dada.”. They had such a sweet son.

 

“Let’s go inside, big man. Papa has to tell you something.” Johnny smiled, carrying their little Mark inside Taeil and Sicheng’s house.

 

Taeil came out of the kitchen, a big smile on his face. “He was an angel as always.” Taeyong’s brother announced. “He and Cheng-Cheng took a nap on the couch, I’ll have to show you two pictures. It was so precious.”

 

“You’ll have to send them to us. I’d love to see then now but I have something more important to share with you all.” Taeyong said as he sat on the couch beside his future brother-in-law. 

 

Hopefully Taeil would man up and propose at some point. He and Sicheng had been dating for nearly seven years.

 

Mark ran into the living room and climbed up onto the couch beside his father. That position didn’t last long, seeing as Johnny joined them on the couch and the three-year-old sat against his chest.

 

“Markie,” Taeyong began, taking a folded strip of paper from his pant pocket. “What do these look like to you?” He asked as he gave the boy the strip of pictures, showing him the pictures from his ultrasound.

 

Mark examined the pictures slowly, holding them close to his face. “A monster!” He chirped, looking at Taeyong with bright eyes. 

 

The two couples chuckled at Mark’s answer. The boy was utterly adorable.

 

“No, baby.” Taeyong smiled, ruffling his boy’s hair. He pointed to the grey shape. “That’s your baby sister.” 

 

Mark’s eyes lit up and the biggest smile grew on his face. He slammed himself against Taeyong’s chest, hugging his father tightly. “Where is she!?” He asked, practically shaking in excitement. 

 

“She’s in Papa’s tummy. You’ll get to meet her in a few months.” 

 

Mark laid down in Taeyong’s lap and pressed his ear against the small bump that was his papa’s stomach. The parents cooed at the sight and Taeil hurriedly took a picture of the sight. Johnny leaned over to kiss his husband’s temple, a loving smile on his face. They already had such a perfect family, and their little girl was going to complete them.

 

“Do you have a name?” Taeil asked, looking at the family with a proud smile. He had always been the goofy and happy uncle.

 

Sicheng nodded, watching Mark with a gentle smile. He was the uncle that never interacted much with his nieces and nephews compared to Taeil, but you knew he still cared deeply for them.

 

“Jisoo.” Johnny said with a smile, a hand on his son’s back as the little boy whispered various things to Taeyong’s stomach. “Seo Jisoo.”

 

_ Age 5, Age 2 _

 

“Mark? Are you ready for school?” Johnny called, grabbing his car keys off the counter as he walked to the front door. What he laid his eyes on made his heart melt.

 

“Ready!” Mark grinned, his backpack on his back and his baby sister awkwardly held in his arms. 

 

From the day they brought Jisoo back from the hospital Mark was attached to her. He would always share his toys, do his best to calm her when she cried, help feed her and change her diapers, and even nap with her in her crib so he could “keep all the bad dream away”. 

 

Normally Johnny would allow Jisoo to come with them if the little girl really wanted to be with her big brother, but today was the exception. Mark couldn’t bring his two-year-old sister with him to his first day of Kindergarten. 

 

Taeyong came rushing out of the kitchen, carrying Mark’s lunchbox. “Big man, you can’t be forgetting this.” He said as he held the Iron Man lunchbox out to his son.

 

Reluctantly, Mark put his sister down and took the lunch box.

 

Jisoo wobbled her way over to Taeyong and clung to his leg. He picked her up, resting her on his hip. She was already bigger than Mark was at this age. Both parents came to the conclusion that she had probably gotten Johnny’s height and was easily going to be above average.

 

The family filed out of the cozy house and to the car, Johnny being dragged by Mark.

 

The boy definitely didn’t want to leave his sister, but with some convincing words of his parents he decided that it would be acceptable to make new friends and Jisoo would still have Papa and Daddy.

 

With the kids buckled into their car seats and smiling, Johnny began the short drive to Mark’s school. 

 

“Markie, what’re you excited to be learning?” Taeyong asked, turning around to look at his son and daughter. 

 

“Animals!” He squealed, holding Jisoo’s hand tightly. The little girl was paying no attention to her brother.

 

“What kinds of animals, Kiddo?” Johnny added on. 

 

“Lions!” 

 

Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

The family pulled around a roundabout where the children were being dropped off. Johnny unlocked the doors before him and Taeyong both turned around to face Mark, who was pulling his backpack on. 

 

“Do you want me or Dad to walk you to the door?” Taeyong asked, smiling proudly at their little lion cub. 

 

“Nope!” Mark chirped. “I’m a big boy, Papa! I can do it!” He said excitedly.

 

Mark crawled over the middle seat to his sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jisoo stared at her brother for a second, then smiled, melting both the parent’s hearts. 

 

“Bye, Ji-Ji!” Mark smiled. He then turned to his parents and awkwardly hugged them both, his arms barely fitting around the two of them.

 

“We’ll come pick you up after Jisoo’s ballet class, okay? Make lots of friends, baby!” Taeyong kissed the boy’s head, eyes glossy with tears.

 

“Love you, big guy.” Johnny gave the boy’s cheek a kiss, smiling sweetly.

 

Mark opened the car door and carefully got out. He closed it behind himself before running up to the school, a young woman guiding him and other children his age inside.

 

“They grow up too fast, John.” Taeyong sighed, watching their boy go.

 

“We still have a toddler in the back, mind you.”

 

_ Age 8, Age 5 _

 

Johnny was busy making dinner when his daughter came running into the kitchen. He nearly dropped the pizza sauce when she began bawling. It was a Friday evening, which meant they got to eat homemade pizza, that usually ensured zero tears considering Johnny made the best pizza. 

 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Johnny asked, wiping his hands on a towel before turning around and crouching down by Jisoo. He opened his arms to her, allowing the little girl to bury herself in his chest. When he went to pick her up, he noticed something in her hand. 

 

“Ji-Ji, what happened to Iron Man?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the headless action figure.

 

Jisoo opened her other hand, holding up the superhero’s head which seemed to have broken off. She loved that toy. Mark had given it to her because according to him “Superheros are cooler than barbies” and the little girl hadn’t let it go since.

 

“Do you want me to fix him?” He asked, tucking a piece of her long black hair behind her ear.

 

Jisoo nodded quickly, wiping her snot and tears on Johnny’s shirt. He nodded and lifted her up as he stood, placing the kindergartener on the kitchen counter. He took the toy from her and set it down beside her.

 

“How’d it break?” He asked, fishing through the drawers for super glue. 

 

“Markie twew him.” She said softly, slurring through “Threw”.

 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Mark to break things, especially his sister’s toys. The Dad sighed as he glued Iron Man’s head back on. He held it until he knew it was dry, then he gave it back to Jisoo.

 

“I’ll talk to him when Papa gets home, okay?” He hummed, lifting her off the counter and back onto her feet. 

 

“Okay.” She nodded, smiling at her favorite toy. 

 

“What do you say?”

 

“Thank you!” She looked at him and smiled wider, her eyes disappearing into little crescents before running away to somewhere else in the house.

 

\---

 

“Mark? Can you come out here for a second?” Taeyong called from the living room, Jisoo on his hip with her Iron Man. 

 

He had just gotten home to the smell of fresh pizza and the news that his son had broken their little girl’s toy. It had been a long day and he wasn’t looking forward to having another “Play Nice” conversation with Mark.

 

Footsteps echoed through the house as Mark ran into the living room. Having known what he did and wanting to get out of it without getting grounded, he decided to make Taeyong feel guilty. He wrapped himself around his Papa’s waist, burying his face in the man’s stomach. He sniffled softly, though no real tears filled his eyes.

 

“Mark, baby, don’t play this game with me.” Taeyong sighed, scratching the top of Mark’s head gently and knowing that whatever act the boy was playing worked all too well. “Don’t make me get Dad.”

 

Johnny never gave in as easily as Taeyong, he was always the stricter dad. That didn’t mean he loved his kids any less, it just meant he was the “rule enforcer” of the family. Johnny was also the strong one. He scared away the monsters under the bed, let the kids stand on his shoulders to put the star on the Christmas Tree, he even threw the kids into the pool in their backyard, well, he mostly threw Mark.

 

Mark sighed softly and looked up at Taeyong, chin propped on his father’s stomach. He stared at Taeyong with puppy eyes and a small pout.

 

“Sweetie, did you break your sister’s toy?” Taeyong asked, gently rubbing Mark’s cheek. 

 

The little boy chewed on his bottom lip, a habit he had gotten from Johnny. He gave a small nod. 

 

“That’s not good, you know that?”

 

Mark nodded again, his eyebrows furrowing. “But she started it!” He squealed. “She kept running into my room and annoying me!”

 

Taeyong sighed. This was how these conversations usually went. Jisoo somehow always started these things and Mark’s reasons were always the same. 

 

“Alright, you two. Apologize to each other and give kisses.” Taeyong said as he put Jisoo on the ground. 

 

Mark mumbled a small apology and kissed Jisoo’s cheek. The little girl said a small “I’m sowwy” and gave Mark’s cheek a sloppy kiss.

 

Taeyong nodded, giving both of his kids a kiss on the forehead. At least the pair never truly fought. 

 

“Dinner time!” Johnny called from the kitchen, the whole living area smelling of homemade pizza as the American opened the oven.

 

Taeyong watched as their children ran to the kitchen in excitement, Jisoo nearly tripping over her own two feet a few times. She powered through like the little trooper she was. 

 

He had the perfect little family.

 

_ Age 14, Age 11 _

 

“Papa?” 

 

Taeyong looked to the doorway when he heard his daughter’s voice. He sat up straighter, immediately noticing how her face looked gloomier than it usually did.

 

“What’s up, Buttercup?” He hummed, patting the space on the couch beside him for her to sit.

 

Jisoo slowly stepped closer, plopping down on the couch beside him.

 

It was a warm Sunday in April, both kids had been out of school for Spring Break the past week. Johnny had taken Mark and a few of his friends from school to the Arcade for the last day of break, leaving his husband and daughter at home.

 

“Papa, can we cut my hair?” She asked, looking at Taeyong with hopeful eyes. 

 

He cocked his head to the side and reached out to touch the ends of her long hair. It was down pat her shoulders, the ends reaching the bottom of her ribs. She hadn’t said anything about getting her hair cut before, so this was a shock.

 

“How short do you want it?” He asked, looking at Jisoo with furrowed brows. 

 

She hesitated for a minute, clearly trying to collect her words. “Like Mark-Oppa’s.” 

 

That shocked Taeyong even more. “Honey, Mark has really short hair. Are you sure you want it like that?” He asked. 

 

Jisoo nodded quickly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

 

“Then let’s go cut it.” 

 

\---

 

“Ready to see it?” Taeyong asked, running his hands through his daughter’s short black hair.

 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough. He had cut Mark’s hair the first four years of his life and he had cut Johnny’s while he was job-hunting and they were low on money. None of his cuts had turned out bad, this one wasn’t either. Considering he had to start from scratch and whatever Jisoo was telling him, he counted it as a success.

 

“Yes!” Jisoo nodded excitedly. Her back was to the bathroom mirror to prevent any peaks.

 

She turned around on the stool she was sat on and stared at herself in the mirror, eyes wide. A big smile grew on her lips, her wide eyes shrinking into little creasents. 

 

“I love it!” Jisoo squealed, standing up on the stool and wrapping her arms around Taeyong’s neck. “Thank you, Papa!” 

 

Taeyong smiled proudly, wrapping his little girl in a gentle hug. From outside the bathroom door he heard the front door open and footsteps fill the quiet and content atmosphere. 

 

“Sounds like Mark and Dad are home, want to show them your new look?”

 

Jisoo nodded and squirmed out of Taeyong’s arms, jumping off the stool. She opened the bathroom door and dashed out with a smile. There were gasps from the living room, followed by Johnny exclaiming “Your hair!”. 

 

Taeyong followed in his daughters footsteps with a proud smile. Expecting to see his two favorite boys in the living room with Jisoo, he was shocked to find it was only his husband.

 

“Where’s Mark?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

 

Johnny freed their daughter from his tight hug and placed a kiss on her head. “He’s staying the night at Jeno’s.” He said with a small sigh.

 

“It’s a school night, Johnny. He can’t be staying the night at someone else’s house.” Taeyong sighed, running his hands over his face. He turned to Jisoo. “Ji, how about you go across the street and see if Chenle’s home?” He offered. “Dad and I need to talk.”

 

With an excited nod, Jisoo ran out the front door, not even bothering with shoes. She had been best friends with Chenle ever since he moved here from China, they were nearly inseparable.

 

Taeyong turned back to Johnny. “Why did he suddenly want to sleep over? He usually likes being here.” He sighed. 

 

“I don’t know, Honey. He was complaining about how we never let him out with friends and we’re too overprotective of him. It all came out of nowhere.” Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips. “I felt bad. When I dropped Jeno off Mark just went with him.”

 

Taeyong took a step forward, wrapping his arms around his husband’s middle. “What happened to our sweet little lion cub?” He sighed, relaxing in Johnny’s arms when he felt him return the hug. “He’s becoming a teenager, John. I don’t like it.” 

 

_ Age 17, Age 14 _

 

“Just tell them.” Chenle whispered, staring at Jisoo with a frown. 

 

The pair was in Jisoo’s room, the door shut and locked. They weren’t up to anything, they just didn’t want anyone (Johnny) walking in unannounced. 

 

“I can’t, Lele.” She sighed, running her hands over her face. “They’ll hate me. Mark will hate me. What if they kick me out? I can’t live on the streets!” 

 

Chenle was quick to sooth his friend, gently taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. Jisoo’s hands were considerably larger than his, which always amused the duo. 

 

“If they kick you out then you can come live with me! My mom loves you, she’d gladly take you in, Ji.” 

 

Jisoo nodded with a sigh. Chenle was right. Even when her world crumbled and everything was lost, she always had Chenle. She knew that he was gay, and he knew that she wasn’t...a she. 

 

“I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.” Chenle linked their pinkies together, getting the younger to smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

With that they got up from the bed and went downstairs, Chenle clasping Jisoo’s hand in a reassuring manner. 

 

\---

 

“Dad? Papa?” 

 

The two father’s looked up from the couch, gentle smiles painting their faces. 

 

“Mark?” Jisoo looked to her brother, who was sitting at the kitchen counter with Donghyuck, their high school’s head cheerleader. “I need to tell you guys something.” 

 

Johnny put his phone down, eyebrows turned up in worry. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking to the boy beside his daughter. “You didn’t hurt her, did you?”

 

Chenle was quick to shake his head and mumble a small “No, Mr Seo.” He gave Jisoo’s hand a squeeze to remind her that he was still right there.

 

The atmosphere was heavy with concern. Jisoo didn’t speak her mind very often. The last time she had to “tell them something” was months ago when she admitted to getting a C on her math test.

 

Jisoo looked to Chenle with worry, which he smiled in return. Everything would be okay. Even if she lost everything, she still had him. They were a dynamic duo, partners in crime, and they alway supported each other.

 

She watched Donghyuck excuse himself from the room, probably to give the family some space and privacy. She was thankful for that. She didn’t know Donghyuck very well, all she knew was Mark had a thing for cute cheerleader boys.

 

“Um…” She looked back to her parents, seeing the worry in their eyes. “I’m um…” She looked at Mark, who was looking back in concern. “I’m...a boy,”  _ He  _ said softly as  _ he _ looked down to  _ his _ feet. “And my name is Jisung.”

 

The room remained silent. Jisung didn’t budge when he heard footsteps approach him. He didn’t budge when he saw Mark’s colorful socks in front of him. But his body relaxed when he felt his brother’s arms wrap tightly around him.

 

“I always knew you were different.” Mark said softly into his little  _ brother’s _ hair. 

 

Jisung let go of Chenle’s hand to wrap his arms around Mark. Before he knew it, his parents had joined the hug. Taeyong pressed a kiss to his hair and Johnny rubbed his back. The group hug ended with smiles on everyone’s faces. 

 

“Seo Jisung.” Taeyong said softly, his hand on Jisung’s cheek. “Suits you perfectly.”

 

Jisung smiled happily, relief flooding over him. He looked to Chenle, who gave him a thumbs up.

 

“If we’re on the topic of coming out, I’m Bi.” Mark added.

 

“Yeah, we know, Markie. You look at Donghyuck with googly eyes.”

 

“Dad!” 

 

Taeyong, Jisung, and Chenle burst out into laughter, happy and bright smiles on all of their faces. 

 

Maybe he made the right decision in telling his family.

 

\---

 

Later that night, after dinner, Chenle had gone home and Mark and Donghyuck had gone to Mark’s bedroom. Johnny was in his office working, leaving Taeyong and Jisung in the living room. They were sat on the couch, the light from Taeyong’s laptop illuminating their faces.

 

“Are you sure, Ji?” Taeyong asked, looking to his son, who was curled up in a blanket beside him. “I’m not saying this is a phase or anything, but are you super sure you want this? This is who you want to be?”

 

Jisung nodded, his phone buzzing under the blanket with texts from Chenle. “I’m sure, Papa.”

 

Taeyong nodded, a warm smile on his face. “Okay, bud.” He placed a kiss on his youngest’s forehead before closing his laptop. “Time for bed. We can talk more in the morning on the way to dance practice if you want.”

 

Jisung nodded and slowly got up. Even after years of doing it, he was still in love with dance. He had always wanted to be like Taeyong, who was a phenomenal dancer. He could clearly remember begging his parents to take him out of ballet classes and put him in hip hop instead, thank god they listened to him. That’s what kept him interested.

 

The teen laid down in bed, bringing his phone up to his face. After turning his brightness down to a comfortable level, he responded to Chenle.

 

_ To: Lele _

_ Papa helped me order a binder and he said he’s _

_ gonna talk to Dad about me starting Testosterone _

_ (Delivered: 11:03 PM) _

 

_ (Seen: 11:04 PM) _

 

_ From: Lele _

_ I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD BE COOL WITH IT _

_ YOU LUMP OF CORNBREAD _

_ (Delivered: 11:05 PM) _

 

_ (Seen: 11:05 PM) _

 

_ Jisung is typing… _

 

_... _

 

_ From Lele _

_ Why’d you stop typing loser _

_ (Delivered: 11:07 PM) _

 

_ From Lele _

_ I’m going to bed so I’ll ask you tomorrow _

_ (Delivered: 11:07 PM) _

 

_ From Lele _

_ Sleep well Jisungie _

_ (Delivered: 11:08 PM) _

 

_ From Lele _

_ I guess you’re fell asleep lol _

_ (Delivered: 11:10 PM) _

 

_ From Lele _

_ Love you <3 _

_ (Delivered: 11:11 PM) _

 

Jisung didn’t see the messages until the morning because he indeed fell asleep mid-text, but they made his heart swell when read them.

 

_ Age 20, Age 17 _

 

“Mark invited us to lunch with him and Hyuck.” 

 

Johnny looked away from his computer, raising his eyebrow. “Today?” He asked.

 

Taeyong nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table across from Johnny. He showed his husband the text messages.  The older of the two sighed, running his hands over his face.

 

“I don’t know, Tae. Jisung has a competition this afternoon. You know he wanted us to be there. He’s been working so hard these past few months, we can’t miss it.” Johnny said as he pushed the phone back across the table.

 

They hadn’t seen Mark in almost a year. He and Donghyuck had been travelling the world. He didn’t go to college like he originally planned, claiming that he had better things to do and he didn’t need it to be happy. They didn’t argue, knowing Mark always stood by his opinions and refused to back down. Instead he used the money he had once began saving up to buy Donghyuck a beautiful engagement ring. Taeyong knew Johnny wanted to see their eldest child, but if they weren’t there for Jisung...lord knows what would happen.

 

Despite now being into any sports, Jisung loved dancing. He loved competitive dance. He loved showing off. He was so much more confident than he used to be. He crawled out of his shell a little bit after coming out. Chenle helped too. He introduced Jisung to Jaemin, who’s  bubbly personality rubbed off on him a little bit. Jaemin introduced Jisung to his brother Jeno, who knew Mark from childhood. Jisung and Jeno clicked immediately. They bonded over their lanky limbs and their love of dance.

 

Although, Taeyong and Johnny always noticed how Jisung was still closest to Chenle. Almost too close. The couple always noticed how the teen’s hands would brush together while they were on the couch watching movies, or they would stare at each other for a little too long. It was cute.

 

“What if instead of lunch, I invite Mark and Donghyuck to come see Jisung dance?” Taeyong asked, raising his eyebrow. 

 

Johnny smiled and nodded. “That works. We could take all four of them out to lunch afterwards.”

 

“Four? John, we have two kids and one fiance with us.”

 

“You know Chenle will want to come along.”

 

Taeyong sighed with a smile, nodding. “You’re right, how could I forget Chenle?”

 

\---

 

“I have the coolest baby brother ever.” 

 

Taeyong chuckled at Mark’s comment as they walked out of the venue the event was held in. “You definitely do.” He smiled. “He’s going to be so happy to see you, Markie.”

 

Taeyong and Johnny stood hand in hand out in the parking lot, Mark on their right with an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, and Chenle on their left with flowers for his best friend. Chenle brought Jisung flowers every time he performed. 

 

“He did so good!” Chenle gushed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “He didn’t trip once!”

 

Taeyong chuckled, nodding. He smiled over to Chenle, his heart swelling. He really was a good kid. It’s a shame he was graduating a year before Jisung. But knowing Chenle, he’d go to community college and live at home just so he didn’t have to leave behind his best friend. They were all but inseparable.

 

“How tall has he gotten?” Mark asked, standing on his toes to look around for his brother. From where they were sitting during the performance, he couldn’t tell if all the dancers were extra short or Jisung had grown a lot. 

 

Johnny went to answer when a deep voice and a head of orange hair cut him off. 

 

“Mark-Hyung!” 

 

A tall and skinny body rammed into Mark, causing him to stumble. He wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tight.

 

“Yah, look at you.” Mark said after they parted, looking at Jisung’s face. “You’ve grown so much. What happened to you chubby cheeks, Jisung-ah? You’re so...old.” 

 

Jisung smiled sheepishly, his eyes turning to little crescents. He had Johnny’s height and Taeyong’s fast metabolism, making him very tall and very skinny. He was healthy though, which was all that mattered.

 

“Jisungie~” Chenle cooed, hopping over to his best friend and wrapping him in a hug.

 

Jisung smiled and returned the hug, his eyes full nothing other than pure love. When they parted the bouquet of flowers was placed in Jisung’s arms. He smiled down at them before he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheeks. The tall boy’s face glowed pink.

 

“You did really good.” Chenle said sweetly, practically hanging off Jisung’s arm. “I’m proud of you like always, Sungie.”

 

Jisung mumbled a small “Thank you” before turning to his parents and giving them both a one-armed hug. They both wore proud smiles on their faces. Their little dancer was growing up so fast.

 

“Who’s ready for lunch?” Johnny exclaimed, chuckling when Donghyuck’s hand shot up into the air. “Who  _ else _ is ready for lunch? I know you’re hungry, Donghyuck-ah.”

 

“Lunch?”

 

Johnny looked to Jisung, who suddenly wore an anxious expression on his face. “Yeah, is that okay?” He asked with furrowed brows. Did their little boy not want to hang out with them? Were they too embarrassing?

 

Jisung glanced at Chenle, who only smiled at him. “Uh, yeah. Lunch is good.” He smiled at his Dad. 

 

“Great!” Taeyong cheered. “Let’s go then!”

 

\---

 

“We were under the Eiffel Tower. I really wasn’t expecting anything, but then he got down on one knee and proposed. It was our three year anniversary too. I was wondering why he was nervously pampering me all day. Did I mention that?” Donghyuck gushed, smiling brighter than the sun as Chenle admired his engagement ring. 

 

“I never knew Hyung had the balls to do that.” Jisung snickered, munching on a french fry. “I didn’t even know he had the ability to love anyone.”

 

“Hey!” Mark laughed, throwing a balled up straw wrapper at his brother. “I have more balls than you!”

 

Jisung snorted and covered his mouth as he laughed. Comments like those didn’t even bother him anymore, especially since he knew Mark was joking. Taeyong didn’t find it as amusing as the youngest child did. 

 

“Mark!” Taeyong frowned. “I don’t care if you’re living under another roof and you technically don’t listen to my rules anymore, that still isn’t nice!” He threw a fry at the oldest son.

 

The little table went silent for a moment as the fry slowly fell from Mark’s bangs into his lap. Chenle’s loud dolphin laughter interrupted the silence, and soon everyone else followed. 

 

Johnny gazed at his family, smiling lovingly. He watched as Donghyuck laid his head on Mark’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. He watched at Chenle placed a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. He looked to his husband, who was smiling proudly. 

 

Johnny wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder’s, holding him close. “How did we get so lucky?” He said into his lover’s hair.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to question it.”

 

\------

 

Mark and Donghyuck’s wedding was held six months later in a park in Seoul. Halfway through the ceremony it began to pour down warm summer rain. It didn’t stop the couple from finishing their vows and sealing it all with a kiss.

 

After the honeymoon they moved to Vancouver, Canada. They lived in a nice little home in a cozy neighborhood. They didn’t really want any children of their own, but they adopted two dogs to make up for it.

 

-

 

Jisung married Chenle at the age of twenty-four. They didn’t have any special wedding, just went to the courthouse with their families and a few friends. 

 

They remained in Seoul, since Jisung had scored a job at SM Entertainment. He ironically had taken over for Taeyong, who couldn’t dance as well as he used to. 

 

They ended up having one child, a little boy named YangYang. They loved their son more than anything. YangYang was a trickster, but he was a sweetheart.

 

-

 

Taeyong and Johnny remained happily married in the same house from Mark and Jisung’s childhood. 

 

They had never been more proud before they saw their little boys grow up. Meeting their grandchild and grandpuppies brought the couple a great source of joy. 

 

Even if they rarely saw Mark and Jisung, they knew their son’s were happy. 

 

Taeyong and Johnny couldn’t have wished for a better life.


End file.
